


slow and high tempo

by softestlesbian



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/pseuds/softestlesbian
Summary: Zayn hums. “Alright,” she says, slipping one of her legs between Louis’s. “I’ll tie you up, then.”“Now?” Louis asks, voice lilting up a bit.“Only if you want a half-hearted orgasm,” Zayn says, yawning and getting her arm around her again, hand cupping her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. “Rather do it right, make a whole night out of it.”Louis groans, tugging the sheets up and over her. “Fine,” she says





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravitycentered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitycentered/gifts).



> here u go alora this is lesbians zouis d/s feat. fuzzy handcuffs!!
> 
> title from pillowtalk, obviously

“I think I’d like you to tie me up,” Louis says, rolling onto her back and smiling at Zayn.

Zayn groans, pressing her mouth against Louis’s shoulder. “You couldn’t’ve said that two orgasms ago?” she asks. She’s lazily turned on at the idea, but she was about five seconds from sleep; her body wants rest more than anything else, especially knowing that Louis will be here in the morning. (Louis is always very… _frisky_ in the morning.)

“I wasn’t thinking about it two orgasms ago! Didn’t think of it til just now,” Louis insists, lightly swatting her. It is, really, more of a light brush of fingers against Zayn’s arm, closer to a tickle than anything else.

Zayn hums. “Alright,” she says, slipping one of her legs between Louis’s. “I’ll tie you up, then.”

“Now?” Louis asks, voice lilting up a bit.

“Only if you want a half-hearted orgasm,” Zayn says, yawning and getting her arm around her again, hand cupping her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. “Rather do it right, make a whole night out of it.”

Louis groans, tugging the sheets up and over her. “Fine,” she says, but she presses a kiss to Zayn’s cheek before she turns back around.

Zayn’s asleep before she can reply.

*

She wakes up to Louis straddling her, looking _delighted_ with herself. She’s naked, hands behind her back, and when she finally gets Zayn awake she bends down, giving her a quick kiss. Zayn has to steady her. “Finally, fuck.”

Zayn squints at her. “Time’s it?”

“Ten,” Louis says, winking at Zayn, who has to giggle. “Come on, wake up! I won’t have you falling asleep on me.”

“I won’t,” Zayn promises, stretching her legs out, pointing her feet. After a second of that she says, “Alright, darling, I’m awake.”

Louis finally drops her hands, handing Zayn a bag. “I got you a present,” she says.

Zayn has to sit up a little to open it, just throwing the tissue paper to the side. She makes a mental note to pick it up later, though at the same time she realizes there’s no way she’ll pick it up. Finally, she gets to the bag’s contents.

A pair of handcuffs.

Furry handcuffs, to be more specific, purple and silver.

She looks at Louis, holding them up.

Louis is giggling. “Told you I wanted you to tie me up, yeah? And I know how particular you are about _not hurting me_ …” She trails off.

Louis obviously means that as a joke, but Zayn… isn’t in that same headspace. She runs her thumb over the purple fur; it really is ridiculously soft, but there’s little enough of it that it could probably leave a mark, if one were to pull hard enough. If _Louis_ were to pull hard enough.

And to think, Zayn was just planning on stealing one of Harry’s scarves.

Louis’s giggles slowly taper off the longer Zayn looks at them. “It was just,” she starts, but Zayn tilts her chin up and says, “Kiss me.”

Louis does.

Louis is tense; usually in the mornings she’s loose and giggly, pushing against everything Zayn asks her to do, but today is different. She holds herself up a little, panting after only a few minutes of kissing.

“Shame we don’t have a proper headboard,” Zayn murmurs into the kiss. “Like to get you all laid out, get to look at you like that.”

Louis hums, feeling over Zayn’s wrist, fingers against her pulse.

“Have to settle for getting your hands behind your back, yeah?” Zayn asks, kissing her one last time before she says, “Alright, want – get next to me.”

Louis does, much faster than she is usually, hands already crossed behind her back. She glances at Zayn. She still looks tense.

Zayn’s gentle with them, gentle like she always is with new things. She keeps the cuffs loose at first, says, “Tell me if you want ‘em tighter, love.”

Louis’s voice is shaky when she says back, “Tighter. Please.”

Zayn tightens them until they’re snug against Louis’s wrist without pushing in too much and then she hums, says, “Lean forward for me, hand steady on her side so Louis doesn’t topple over without the use of her hands.

Louis does, head resting on a pillow. Her legs are nearly pressed together.

Zayn pushes them open, kissing the top of her thigh. She murmurs, “Look so fucking pretty like this, love.”

Louis makes a desperate sound. “ _Please_ ,” she says.

Zayn nods, kissing her clit and the rest of the way down her pussy, closing her eyes. “I’ve got you, love,” she tells her, a little muffled.

Louis’s thighs are shaking and she spreads her legs even wider, rocking back against Zayn’s face. Zayn doesn’t speed up at all, giving her little wet kisses, only licking over her when Louis whines out her name.

It’s really fucking hot, getting to hear Louis like this, feel her like this; she’s as shaky as she is when Zayn’s made her come over and over, and they haven’t even started, not really. She rubs her clit with her thumb while she licks _into_ her, trying to get her tongue as deep as it’ll go, and – it’s then that Louis comes, less than ten minutes after she showed her the handcuffs.

Louis is still trembling while she comes down, tugging her wrists apart. The connector of the handcuffs digs into her back.

“Hey,” Zayn says, undoing them and tossing them the way of the tissue paper. “I’ve got you.”

Louis curls up on the bed, blessedly calm but _quiet_. Zayn gets her arm around her, kissing her neck, over her shoulder, the back of her head.

It feels like an age but is, probably, more likely a few minutes when Louis says anything. “Was good.”

“Hmm?” Zayn asks.

Louis grins; Zayn can hear it in her voice, in the way her body shifts. “I can feel you worrying. It was really fucking good.”

“Could you kiss me, then?” Zayn asks, resting her chin on her shoulder. She doesn’t usually get nervous, but Louis very rarely shuts up after sex, and it’s even more rare that she doesn’t ask for a kiss.

Louis nods, giving her a little peck. “Love you,” she tells her, which calms down Zayn’s anxiety some.

“Love you, too,” Zayn tells her, settling in. She’s still turned on, wet enough that she can feel it when she moves her legs, but she’ll get her turn later.

*

Finally, _finally_ , Louis rolls onto her back, looking at Zayn.

Zayn smiles. “You’re speaking to me, then?” she asks.

Louis nods. “Know it was weird, m’sorry,” she tells her. “I just – I don’t usually get that nervous after.”

“I know,” Zayn says.

“Think it’s – a big thing for me, that’s all,” Louis says. “Really good, really fun, but… a lot.”

Zayn smiles. “S’alright,” she tells her. “Can try it as much as you like. S’long as you don’t go all quiet on me, thought you were about to break up with me.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “Nah, you didn’t,” she says.

She isn’t wrong. Zayn kisses her again, licking into her mouth after just a minute of it. Louis seems calmer if a little shy, but that’s wearing off the further away from their morning they get.

When it feels like Louis is properly back to normal, Zayn grins at her. “Should’ve tried this ages ago,” she tells Louis, peppering little kisses all over her cheeks, “I’ve been trying to get you to beg since we got together.”

Louis scoffs, rubbing over Zayn’s arm. “I didn’t beg,” she mumbles, “I was just asking. Asking quite pointedly.” Zayn can see the barest hint of a mark there, faint enough that it could very well be her imagination playing tricks on her.

Next time, she’ll try to get her to pull a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not saying harry's going to get in on this but he's the only one of their friends with a proper headboard)


End file.
